


Casualità senza logica

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [12]
Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Gen, Travel, What-If, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Adrien aveva sempre avuto poche occasioni di viaggiare fin da quando era un ragazzino a causa di Lisa, tipica madre iperprotettiva, che si rifiutava di affidare suo figlio a insegnanti che – a suo avviso – non lo avrebbero controllato a dovere. Quando poi gli era venuta la febbre reumatica e il suo cuore era diventato difettoso, ovviamente, le possibilità si erano ridotte allo zero.





	Casualità senza logica

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompts:** Viaggio (red list) || Rating giallo (blue list)

Adrien aveva sempre avuto poche occasioni di viaggiare fin da quando era un ragazzino a causa di Lisa, tipica madre iperprotettiva, che si rifiutava di affidare suo figlio a insegnanti che – a suo avviso – non lo avrebbero controllato a dovere. Quando poi gli era venuta la febbre reumatica e il suo cuore era diventato  _difettoso_ , ovviamente, le possibilità si erano ridotte allo zero.  
Così, il fatto di essere riuscito a partecipare alla gita di quinta, lo aveva reso euforico oltre ogni dire. La meta non era così distante, si sarebbero recati al LACMA. Non che Adrien amasse l'arte o passare del tempo a osservare quadri di dubbio gusto, ma l'idea di essere finalmente fuori dal controllo materno lo elettrizzava.  
Bob non era entusiasta quanto lui, del resto la sua abitudine era quella di subire passivamente le ore scolastiche, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava molto più allegro di quanto non lo sarebbe stato normalmente.  
La mattinata si era risolta con più studenti in bagno che non nelle sale e negli edifici del celebre museo, ma gli insegnanti accompagnatori sembravano non avere così alte pretese.  
All'ora di pranzo li avevano lasciati liberi per due ore e, sebbene Adrien non sapesse dove andare sulle prime, era stato attirato inevitabilmente.  
Si era incamminato da solo – Robert si era unito a una comitiva che intendeva mangiare in un fast-food – in una delle vie trafficate e, solo quando aveva intravisto la vetrina di una libreria si era fermato a guardare.  
In vetrina c'era un libro di Leslie Ford, cosa alquanto strana se si considerava che era morta da un bel pezzo e che quel titolo non fosse proprio una novità. Era ancora impegnato a decidersi se aveva abbastanza soldi per comprare il titolo, quando qualcuno gli sbatté contro.  
«E-ehi!» esclamò, portandosi in automatico la mano al petto, preoccupato perché il suo cuore aveva mancato un battito. Il suo disarcionatore si fermò e solo allora Adrien si ritrovò di fronte a un ragazzo più grande di lui. Indossava abiti casual e aveva i capelli biondi e gli occhi... Castani? Verdi? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo da quella distanza. Era semplicemente figo. Spalle ampie e fisico sviluppato, ma non troppo. Il tipico etero fatto e finito.  
«Ah, guarda dove ti fermi tu.» gli fece notare quello. Adrien reagì solo dopo, in modo piuttosto patetico in effetti, arrossendo e balbettando intimidito – e attratto. «S-sì, s-scusami!»  
Quello alzò il sopracciglio, in un atteggiamento chiaramente che gridava  _pericolo omofobo_ e  _dattela a gambe, idiota_. Ma Adrien era un temerario, lo era sempre stato, così rimase lì, piantato dov'era e gli sorrise in modo impacciato.  
L'altro parve pensare a qualcosa per diversi secondi, prima di rispondere al sorriso con uno più affilato e obliquo, prima di tornare per la sua strada senza più voltarsi indietro.  
Adrien sentì l'aritmia, ma non la reputò importante, non in quel momento. Non dopo quel sorriso bianco e sexy, che gli aveva quasi provocato un'erezione istantanea nei pantaloni e la voglia improvvisa di inseguire il tizio, solo per chiedergli se voleva scoparselo nei bagni di qualche fast-food o in quelli pubblici.  _Dio, se era patetico_.  
Eppure, in qualche strano modo, ne fu contento. Così come rimase contento anche dopo, quando fu l'ora di tornare dal pullman, la sua copia del libro di Leslie nello zaino e nel cuore la consapevolezza che, forse, c'era sempre qualcosa di nuovo da scoprire nel mondo. Chissà se sarebbe mai più riuscito a vedere quel tipo? Ne dubitava, ma non si poteva mai sapere nella vita.


End file.
